You Know You've Watched or Read Too Much Hetalia When
by SweetDolce
Summary: From real life experiences to most likely going to be real life experiences! Just put in the review and I'll upload it!
1. One

**Welcome to You Know You've Watched Too Much Hetalia When...**

**Made from real life (or going to be real life) experiences! So if you have one, put it in a review and I'll put it up! Until then, I'll put some of my own to kick the story off!**

* * *

You see people whenever you look at maps

The American Revolution was America going through puberty

Florida is more than just a state now

You started learning the different languages Hetalia characters spoke (English is my first language, so one down!)


	2. Zwei

**Welcome to You Know You've Watched Too Much Hetalia When...**

**Made from real life (or going to be real life) experiences! So if you have one, put it in a review and I'll put it up! Until then, I'll put some of my own to kick the story off!**

* * *

_A/n: Alright! We got some contributors!_

**Part:** Zwei! That's two!

**(From: psyYchOtic Summoner)**

I actually have a few.

(My freaking DAD quotes hetalia O_O) (A/n: Seriously?! Nice, I've been trying to get mine to watch it!)  
-I laugh whenever my history teachers say "invade" (vital regions *shot*)  
-I became a genius on European history  
-I can recite some lines from hetalia by heart  
-I act like nations in my heritage  
-I have a shitload of hetalia songs (and hetaloid) on my music player

**(From: LadyGlitchy)**

I'm actually gonna learn Japanese at school soo...hehe (a/n: Nice! I'm learning French. Ohonhonhonhon)

Also I have some!

-When you refer a a country as an actual human

- When someone gets something about history wrong and you correct it

- you feel a whole new type of emotion during history class

**(From: Dreams the Annihilator)**

You immediately think of condoms when the Cold War is mentioned. (a/n: we were actually talking about the Cold War today in class...)  
You scream 'PASTA' when you have pasta.  
You always call yourself when eating potatoes.  
You think of France when you see a rapist on TV.

**And some more from me because I thought of some more...**

You get defensive when people say "Prussia wasn't a country"  
Valley girl accents are more likable now  
You can't have your tomatoes near your potatoes  
You can actually name the different flags  
When you see certain flags next to each other you laugh


	3. San

**Welcome to You Know You've Watched Too Much Hetalia When...**

**Made from real life (or going to be real life) experiences! So if you have one, put it in a review and I'll put it up! Until then, I'll put some of my own to kick the story off!**

* * *

_A/n: NICE! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! BTW... My friends think that I'm a perv because I'm part French (Creole) on my Dad's side. Pfft. Can you believe them? They're the REAL perverts, they think that about 69% percent of everything I say is dirty in some way, shape, or form! XD_

**Part:** San! That's three!

**(From: AwesomeHellee9)**

Awesome lol  
I have some Idea  
1) Everyone at work or school is a hetalia like character (I have a Russia, a China and a Romano at work ) (**A/n:** I have a total France in my 5th period class!)  
2) Steven is the scariest thing in the world  
3) CNN world news is just one big fan fic (**A/n:** You should see my react when they say that there's a heat wave in a certain country)  
4) You at least know how to play one of the hetalia song on a instrument  
5) Check Hetalia archive and Hima blog everyday  
6) MOst of the song you listen to now what on a hetalia related video

**(From: Otaku-Jewel)**

I have a few..

When you are able to talk in the different accents.

When your parents ask you for stuff concerning countries. (**A/n:** Now that's what I call BOSS. Here's a China plushie for you)

The face you make when you find out Chopin (the composer of Austria's piano songs) is half French-half Polish... O.o (**A/n**: o.0)

**(From: neverchange5986)**

This is fun! I want to put all my Ideas but I'm afraid to spam your next chapter.

-Everytime I see or hear the word "Awesome". I will automatically say. "The awesome Prussia!" (**A/n:** Guilty as charged)  
-Everytime I go to Mcdonalds I fangirl-ing. (**A/n:** Do you ever spaz out if you get the Japanese version of a large order of french fries? XD)  
-Doing this weird sound. HAHAHA! HONHONHON, KESESESE, FUSOSO, VEEE! CHIGI! (**A/n:** XD I am so guilty of Kesesesese and Ohonhonhon)  
-Celebrating every Nation's bday. (**A/n:** Just celebrated Prussia's!)  
-Cries or become sad everytime you hear/discuss about the Revolutionary War. (**A/n:** All I see is Britain on his knees crying in front of America... *tear*)  
-Everytime I remember the Hundred Years war I remember Jeanne D'arc or Joan of Arc .  
-You start to watch FiFa worldcup just to monitor your favorite Nation.

**(From: HetaliaPokemonOtaku)**

I have some!  
You cry or laugh durring history (that happend to me) (**A/n:** Laughed so hard when my teacher brought up how the British took down the Spanish Armada)  
You !act like a smartass to your history teacher  
When some one you hate touches you, and you scream CHIGI!  
Thats all for now (**A/n:** Well, I hope you post more one day!)

**(From: puzzlingnerd57)**

Here's a few that I know of because they happened to me:  
You felt kind of bad for France during the French Revolution  
You can't think of World War One without feeling sorry for Italy (He was an ally to France and Russia)  
You can't think of imperialism without laughing (**A/n:** XD!)  
You can't help but cheer when you hear about the unifications of Germany and Italy  
You think of how many pairings are ruined because of a war (**A/n:** Hundred Years War... Revolutionary War... Opium War in my friend Kierra's case)

**And a few more I could think of...**  
You and your friends now have Hetalia nicknames (I'm called Prussia)  
You've had several crushes on various countries  
You're MENTALLY dating a country (or former country since right now I have the hots for Prussia right now)  
"Suck it lozers!" Is one of your catch phrases (Oh Prussia!)  
"I'm so hot I could kiss myself" Is another phrase you often say (Oh Britain)


	4. Quatre

**Welcome to You Know You've Watched Too Much Hetalia When...**

**Made from real life (or going to be real life) experiences! So if you have one, put it in a review and I'll put it up! Until then, I'll put some of my own to kick the story off!**

* * *

_A/n: So what do you guys think of these two titles for a Hetalia fanfic? **1)** History Revised **OR 2)** Tomatoes are Red, Prussians are Blue. _

**Part:** Quatre! That's four!

**(From: neverchange5986) **

Since I have no otaku friend in real life. I always feeling bad for myself. But Prussia will be always here in my heart! My classmates always giving me weirds look while we were taking our History. (**A/n:** YESH! Preußen forever!)

-You freaked out after reading/watching the APH episode 23.5. (Its not that was just gory, intentines and kidney and STAPH- haha. I love Hetalia no matter what!)  
-You remember pokemon and ramdonly shouts. "CHINA, I CHOOSE YOU"  
- Everytime You hear "Who?/Dare?" You will automatically say/scream "Its Canada!/Canada dayou!" (**A/n:** Who...?)  
-Everytime You see a white piano. You often say. "PRETEND TO BE A PIANO CANADA!"  
-You already watched/played any hetalia games like: HetaOni, RomaHeta DreamTalia and ect! Plus, crossover games like: Dangantalia, CorpseTalia and ect!  
-Greeting other people using different languages.  
-Avoiding Potatos and sausages. **(A/n:** Last night my step-mom made pasta... But the greatness was short-lived after I saw she mixed sausage in too XD)  
-Increases of Pasta intake.  
-You stares at Spain's butt everytime he wears the Spanish Bull Fighter costume.  
- You yell "Yeah, he's the hero!" whenever  
someone says America.  
- You want Prussia back on the map. QAQ (**A/n:** I know! (TT^TT) I complain about it all the time and everyone looks at me like 'The hell is 'Prussia'?')  
- You start laughing  
at maps.  
- You tell people that you need to hear The Delicious Tomato Song  
within the next hour and a half or you will die, and they respond saying that you had been listening to it for  
three hours and you needed to take a brake for a while, so you ask them if you can listen to Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman or I'm your Hero song instead.  
-You saw a tomato and grinned then reacts likr these. "Mi tomate Lindo!","Mi Romanito" (**A/n:** Dare you to do that in public at the store! :D)

**(From: Shiralala) **

(A/N: you wrote '69%' on purpose, didn't you... -u-) (**A/n:** Maaaaaybeeee :3)  
Okay, iku ze!  
-You share fun facts with your history class. (Example: Just today I told my teacher that Frederick the Great played the flute)  
-You can't wait to learn about the Roman Empire/Holy Roman Empire/Pact of Steel/ War of Austrian Succession/War of Spanish Succession/Triple Entente/Entente Cordial(FRUK!)/WWI/WWII in your history class, while everybody else just looks at you strangely. (**A/n:** I've been meaning to ask my History teacher if we were gonna learn about the War of Austrain Succession... Just so I have an excuse to bring my Bad Touch Trio gear to school!)  
-You've gotten the songs on your iPod/phone and listen to them constantly, and have even gotten to the point where you can sing along.  
-You have memorized the names of your favorite voice actors and seiyuus.  
-You will never see any alliance the same. (**A/n:** I know what you mean)  
-All wars are just UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension).  
-You laughed so hard you fell out of your seat when you were learning about the Reformation in England (Am I Catholic... Or Protestant...?).  
-You know France isn't actually a rapist, and Spain is NOT a pedophile, and Prussia is NOT a pervert. (Well, okay, maybe he's KIND of a pervert...)  
-You want your history teacher to watch Hetalia.  
-You celebrate Hetalia Day. (October 24 or the closest weekend)  
-You already know that the Ottoman Empire is present-day Turkey.  
-WWII makes you very very very very very sad. (Wah, Prussia ;A;) (**A/n:** (TT^TT) PRUSSIAAAAA! The reviews this chapter keeps making cry unawesome tears! It's so sad because it makes you realize that Prussia dissolved pretty recently in historical terms!)  
-Level 2 Obsession: You SHIP SOMETHING.  
-Level 3 Obsession: you write and/or read fan fictions. (**A/n:** Guilty as charged.)  
-You want to name your fluffy white dog Bloody Flower-Egg/Hanatamago and your stuffed polar bear Kumajirou. (**A/n:** In my case I have a German Shepard pup XD)

**(From: OtakuFledgeling)**

this is when theres a lot of hetalia lovers at a school...  
everyone has a nation nickname(I am England) (**A/n:** And I am the Awesome Prussia in my group of Hetalia fans and we're currently on the prowl for an Austria...)  
texting your friends becomes a hetalia RP randomly.  
you start fighting with a friend calls you a nickname(I nearly murdered a classmate for calling me black sheep of Europe) (**A/n:** You get that chump Britain!)  
new trios are formed  
when you feel like crap, you claim you are the drunk equivalent of your character.  
your friends name your crush to make a ship

**(From: Shiralala) **

Japanese: in progress! (Taking lessons X3) (**A/n:** In progress for me as well!)  
Chinese: eh, I know 'hello' and that's good enough for me.  
German: teaching myself! (**A/n:** That's how I learned!)  
Italian: learning from my sister!  
Spanish: been learning since seventh grade!  
Hungarian: know a little.  
French: know a little. (**A/n:** Learned this one at school)  
Norwegian, Danish, Icelandic, Swedish, Finnish: speak at least one word of each.  
Flemish: lol nope  
Dutch: I know nothing  
Seychellois Creole: Zip (**A/n:** My grandma on my Dad's side taught me.)  
Greek: like, three words  
Turkish: goose egg

**Mein Experiences!**

You get extremely giddy when you find out your a certain nationality (You should've saw me when my Dad told me about the Creole/French in me, and then my reaction when I he told me about my great-grandpa from Germany. I was like: OMG! DOES THIS MEAN I'M A PRUSSIAN DESCENDANT?! MEIN GOTT I'M AWESOME!)


	5. пять

**Welcome to You Know You've Watched Too Much Hetalia When...**

**Made from real life (or going to be real life) experiences! So if you have one, put it in a review and I'll put it up! Until then, I'll put some of my own to kick the story off!**

* * *

_A/n: For those who were wondering, for the languages I've used for the Chapter Titles so far have been: English (One), German (Zwei), Japanese (San), and French (Quatre). This chapter I used Russian! _

**Part:** пять! That's five!

**(From: WithoutAccount22)**

I've got some!

-When the teacher talks about the American Civil War, you can't help but laugh as you imagine the following scene:

"Why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself?" Laughs Jefferson F. Davis, the Confederate president.

"Stop that!" America tries to punch him, but can't. He is his boss.

England and France stand to the side.

England turns to France and asks, "Should we stop them?"

France shakes his head, "Maybe after this, he can let love into his heart..."

"That's just like you France, always- WHY ARE WE ON THE SAME SIDE?!"

End.

-When you're friends call you cool you (For whatever reason.), you reply with something along the lines of: I am not cool! I am Prussia, and I am awesome! (Usually with the accent.) (**A/n:** I like you.)

I've got more... I'll put them later...

**(From: A pirates life for Bunny)**

Uhm okay so i have a lot actually  
-When you get ignored your friends call you Canada  
-When you see someone with a random curl in their hair and you freak  
-When you have inside jokes based on Hetalia (**A/n:** Imagine this- The Itailian flag in between the German flag and Spanish Flag. RIGHTEOUS!)  
-When Marukaite Chikyuu is your anthem  
-When you call every bird Gilbird or Pierre  
-When people ask you what you wanna eat you yell PASTA  
-When 'Prussia' is the highest degree on your awesomeness-test (**A/n:** I took a 'Does Prussia Think You're Awesome' quiz. I got you're worthy. So hive five, dude!)  
-When someone lectures you about history and you already know everything (Finland was a part of Russia once- I KNOW DAD!)

**(From: TerraAreli)**

When someone says what's Prussia. (Mein gott I want murder them :Z) (**A/n:** Take me with you because I want to participate in the killing!)

Randomly shouting pasta.

Claiming everything originated from korea (**A/n:** No! You're wrong, it is original Chinese idea! lol)

Learning other language ( I'm learning French from school and trying to teach self German, Italian, Spanish and Japanese :D)

When you see anything country related mixed together (I saw a t-shirts that had the American and Canadian flag spliced together and I yelled INCEST!)

When you see anything relating countriesixed together. ( I saw this t-shirt (**A/n:** Sorry... But the rest of the sentence wasn't there.)


	6. Sei

**Welcome to You Know You've Watched Too Much Hetalia When...**

**Made from real life (or going to be real life) experiences! So if you have one, put it in a review and I'll put it up! Until then, I'll put some of my own to kick the story off!**

* * *

_A/n: Today's language is Italian._

**Part:** Sei! That's six!

**(From: FaventeFortuna)**

i have got a few ideas...  
* you sneak up behind your friend and yell "KESESESESE! Ohonhonhon! Fusososo!"  
* you have a mental spasm when you see your favorite ships flags together.

**(From: Guest)**

- When you take on the stereotypes of the country/state you live in. (OHIO SUCKS MY MICHIGANDER A$$!)

- When you answer a question about body parts by referring to part of a country (My San Andreas Fault hurts...)

**(From: The Krystal Cat)**

When you use "but I'm awesome" to get out of doing something.  
When you get ignored and try to speak in a conversation and you automatically blame America.  
When your parents ask what you want to eat you scream PASTA!  
When you see yourself as countries when it fits the scenario. (I can't cook, England, I'm invisible, Canada, I play violin, Austria, I wear my hair like China, um.. Duh, you get mad and say kolkolkol, Russia, you have a sibling/friend who begs you to hang out with them when you're reading and you say nein I'm reading, Germany)  
You quote hetalia characters secretly in conversations.  
You secretly cosplay as a character daily.  
You die fangirling in history class (the reason I doze off.. ITALY WHY YOU TAKE OVA!?)  
You constantly speak in different accents.  
You can't see a map as a map.  
You can see "mythical" creatures. (Don't judge wankers.)  
You try to summon Russia.  
You try to do magic.  
You constantly put 'chigi', 've', 'aru', 'kol', 'fusosososo', 'ohonhon', 'kesese', 'da-ze', 'git', 'bloody (enter, normally I use hell or git), 'wanker' or 'bastard' in your sentences.  
You have a ton of hetalia merchandise.  
You have a stuffed bear named kumajiro or kuma.  
You get defensive when someone says something about a country. (Someone said Britain was being a brat during the boston tea party and I cried and started yelling at him... Not that anyone noticed...)  
You have the countries' theme songs.  
You have at least one Gilbird.


End file.
